Increasingly, technical information is being stored and transmitted in electronic formats, rather than in “hard” or paper form. Typically, electronic documents containing this technical information may be generated from databases, and captured electronically in these documents for dissemination to various users. While these databases may provide structured storage for this technical information, once this technical information resides in the electronic documents, any underlying structure is typically lost. While it is possible for end users of the electronic documents to attempt to obtain structure information from the owners of the underlying database, this approach may be problematic if these document owners are uncooperative, or if the underlying databases are otherwise unavailable.